


Enter the Warrior (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mogar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra





	Enter the Warrior (Kings AU)

The Mad One leant upon his battle-scarred sword, innumerable wounds gaping empty like hungry mouths. The flesh was split but no blood came forth. Only a strange dark cold that oozed slowly out, tainting the very air it touched with red-rimmed shadows.

His combatant staggered but recovered in an instant, wiping bloodied lips with the back of a steady hand. Unlike the other, he surged with the red of life, cheeks flush with the heat of his existence, bruises a riot of violent living color. Bright flashing eyes met the Mad King’s through a wild strangle of orange-red curls.

Those eyes will be the first to go, the Mad One thought. Those fearless eyes that mocked him so. Or, no, perhaps those freckled cheeks, burning with the heat of a heartbeat. His sword twitched in his hand, longing to drink deeply at the other’s throat.

"Not bad for an old guy," the Warrior taunted, whirling sword singing death on the wind.

"You will tire, and I will not," replied the other. "I will carve the heart from your body and feast on your blood. I will sow the salt of your own tears into your flesh and—"

"That’s a lot of talk for a guy too old to bleed," laughed the Warrior. "Less talk, more fun. Come on, old one." The Warrior sprang, sword screaming in the sunlight. "Let’s dance!"


End file.
